


Rememberance

by hypnias



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst and Romance, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Headaches & Migraines, Motherhood, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other, Pregnancy, Psychological Trauma, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Sins, Strangers to Lovers, Transformation, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnias/pseuds/hypnias
Summary: This takes place after DMC5 like fast forward to a year, and the Sparda Twins came back from the Underworld. Dante had a new mission to take out some kind of demon.  (Plus this gives me all the time to interpret Nero's mommy. :3)





	1. Heidrun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just the beginning, who you're hearing is a woman.

“I don’t remember much, or anything as a matter of fact. But if I somehow did anything to harm anyone, please know. I’m very sorry about my impulsive actions.”

“I don’t want to be this.._thing_ anymore, the more I hurt people, the more I give in to my feral needs, please, just…someone end this for me.”

“I want it to be swift and painless…but before I go, I want to see _**him**_ again, my child, my precious light.”

“This hurts,**_ everything hurts_**.”

-Heidrun 


	2. Same Old, Same Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante and Vergil see about this new demon coming into their town.

“Dante, you’ve got a new mission.” Said an elder dark skinned gentlemen.

The halfwit demon jerks himself awake with pizza boxes all over him, and looks around to see where that voice was coming from. He then spots the man in front of them and gets everything off of him. How embarrassing for Dante. The elder gentlemen just shook his head.

“W-What is it, Morrison?” said the demon.

“There’s been reports of a demon roaming around, rumor has it they’re coming here looking for something.”

“Welp!” Dante slams his hand on his desk, “That’s not gonna happen.”

“So are you getting Lady and Trish this time?” Morrison asked.

“…Depends on how much this client is paying me.” Dante spoke.

“500,000 dollars.” Morrison responded.

“…Nope, all mine!” Dante sprinted out.

Dante jumped over his desk and ran to get the necessary weapons to take out this new demon. He was pumped he was amped, he was ready to beat some demonic ass. As he opened the door he was greeted by two unamused women a long with a pale skinned man. It was Vergil, Lady and Trish. Dante forced a nervous chuckle to come out of him, then he cleared his throat.

“Hey there, ladies.” Dante said as he wiped some sweat off of his forehead.

“Dante.” Trish spoke.

“Are you going, demon hunting?” Lady asked, “Without us?”

Dante was silent as he poorly hid his sword.

“Nooooo?” he hesitantly said, his scruffy demon was terrible at lying when it came to keeping things to himself.

“Oh Dante, you were always a horrendous liar.” Vergil bluntly spoke, which triggered Dante to give him the bird.

“Uh-huh.” Lady spoke and shoves him to the side, “So Morrison what’s the demon?”

“It’s unknown what exactly it is, but people have spectated that it’s female.” Morrison stated. “But whatever she is, she’s far gone, mind wise.”

“So she’s a feral beast.” Vergil stated.

“Yes, and very dangerous.” Morrison said.

Vergil slowly took out Yamato, it had been a while since he’s fought something other than his brother. Dante had to make him put that thing away.

“What are you doing, Dante?” Vergil asked.

“We don’t exactly know what this thing still is, all we could know it’s more powerful than you.” Dante scolded.

The room was silent and Vergil gave Dante an annoyed look on his face as he summoned a portal to find the creature himself.

“You really are a fool, Dante.” Vergil said coldly.

The elder Sparda steps in, Dante tackles him from behind and both Spardas went inside. They landed somewhere, they don’t know where, but it was somewhere. The twins came tumbling down, Vergil lands first while Dante lands on top of him. Dante looks around the side, it was nice.

“Hmm, fancy.” Dante said.

The scruffy man then felt a cold blade go right through him, it was Vergil signaling him to get off of him. Dante coughs up some blood and look at the already irritated older brother.

“Get. Off me. Dante.” Vergil hissed.

“Alright, alright!” Dante shouts.

They both hear the trees ruffle, and they both look around as to where that noise was coming from. Both Spardas draw out their weapons and search their surroundings. Whatever it was in this unknown location, or whoever it was. They were no alone.

“Dante.” Vergil spoke.

“Yeah?” Dante responded.

“Prepare yourself.” Vergil says looking to follow the footsteps. “Were being watched.


	3. Illa Bestia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sparda twins come face to face with the beast that's been terrorizing cities for weeks.

** _PREVOUSLY_ **

“Dante.” Vergil spoke.

“Yeah?” Dante responded.

“Prepare yourself.” Vergil says looking to follow the footsteps. “Were being watched.

* * *

This went on for a good 15 minutes, whatever creature was waiting for them to make a move, while the twins were waiting for it to make a move. The creature made a stomping noise and made the first attack. Vergil and Dante attacked as well, the creature was out in the open, exposed for them to see. She was grotesque, half the body of a woman, while the other half was part reptilian, something close to a komodo dragon. Her arms had scales up to her shoulders, she had no mouth, but plenty of eyes. Dante couldn’t help but look disgusted ready to slay her. Vergil had little to no response, but for some reason, he didn’t want to engage in a battle with a creature he knew nothing about.

“What are you?” Vergil questioned.

“And why are you so ugly?” Dante continued.

The she beast was bombarded with questions, she covers her ears to try and get away from them. Unfortunately, Vergil teleported behind her with Yamato poking her back. The cold blade startled her and her tail smacks the Yamato away from her. Vergil grew impatient with this demon and grabs his weapon to slice her.

“How dare your demonic tail touch the Yamato of Sparda!” Vergil barked at her. “Now die.”

The she beast covers her ears and two more arms grow from her body, one rips some skin off where her mouth should be. Dante shivered at the fact that she just did that. She lets out a blood curdling scream causing the boys to become stunned to cover up their ears.

This gave her an opportunity to make a run for it. Vergil noticed that she was escaping.

“Oh no you didn’t” Vergil said as he lunged himself to the demon.

“Hey no fair!” Dante cried. “Vergil!”

She was squirming finding a way to get away from these two. She was cornered and she let out another scream. Her head started to do a 180 spin, which revealed another face. Both men were shocked, Dante was even more disgusted, Vergil was somewhat freaked out, but fascinated. But this face seemed less demonic and more human like. Her face was in pain, she had tears down her cheeks.

She was in pain, she was alone, she need to find someone. Someone familiar.

“Please help me..” she spoke.

“AH! It can talk!” Dante cried.

Vergil smacks Dante in the back of the head. Vergil then has his sights on the demonic woman again, he still has the Yamato out. He had a lot of questions that she needed to answer before it was judgement day.

“Who are you?” he asked her. “And why is a not so simple beast like you doing around here?”

“I need to find him..” she spoke.

“Find who?” Vergil asked.

“I need…to find him.” She said again.

“WHO?” Vergil’s voice was slightly projected. “Speak now, or I will kill you.”

“I need...to find. White hair, blue eyes, a smile.” She cries.

_“Nero..”_


	4. Relicta Caeli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil gets a blast from the past when he truly find out who this monster really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Relicta Caeli" means "Abandoned Heaven"

** _PREVIOUSLY_ **

“WHO?” Vergil’s voice was slightly projected. “Speak now, or I will kill you.”

“I need...to find. White hair, blue eyes, a smile.” She cries.

_“Nero..”_

* * *

“What do you want with Nero?!” Dante shouted as he placed his pistols near her forehead.

“Yes, what do you know about my son, beast?” Vergil hissed.

The beast smirked at Dante, she lifted her head closer to his pistol. Dante’s eyes widened at the reaction. All she could do was laugh at him.

“Go ahead.” She spoke gently. “Do it, you don’t have the balls.”

Dante cocked his gun, but for 10 seconds, he was shaking a bit. He couldn’t shoot her, he still wanted to know what she wanted with Nero, or even how she even knew him. He threw his gun to the side and grabs her by her shoulders, it was official she was coming with them. This did not sit well with her, as she kicked and screamed and leaves claw marks on the pavement.

“I DON’T WANT TO LEAVE!” She shrieks. “LEAVE ME BE!”

“Will you just shut up?!” Dante barked at her. He then gets her tail to the face. “Ouch!”

This as going to be a long process. Back at the establishment, Lady, Trish and Morrison were just sitting and reading. Lady was obviously pissed that Dante and Vergil pulled a shitty stunt like that, while Trish was pissed she didn’t get to go.

“Ladies! And Morrison.” Dante presents himself. “The Spardas have arrived!”

They all get up from their seats as they see a live demon in their building. Lady and Trish had their weapons out and really to kill on sight.

“Dante, what the hell is that?!” Lady shouted. “Why did you bring a LIVE demon here?!”

“No talk, interrogation time!” Dante runs up with the demon.

Dante slams her down and shines a light on her. Her long hair covers her eyes. She looks around to find the man to put her here. It was Dante wearing so called “detective hat”, when it was just the Dr. Faust hat. The she demon looked unamused, she just hissed at them.

“Alright there, sugar tits.” Dante spoke, “Tell us what we need to know, who are you, where did you come from and what do you want with Nero?”

“…I don’t remember.” She says softly.

“That line is getting real old, babe.” Dante said throwing away a lollipop.

“You don’t understand..” the demon spoke. “It hurts to remember, I try and try. But I get these migraines, and sometimes loss of blood.”

“Interesting.” Vergil spoke.

“All I can remember is this small photo, of a baby.” The demon says as she shows them the picture. “I don’t know why, but ever since I became this, this baby made me feel safe, this baby made me feel warm inside.”

The twins were shocked, then Dante looked at Vergil. Vergil looked speechless, he came closer to the demon, and she was scared as to what he was going to do. She closed her eyes and braced for impact. She felt a gentle stroke on her cheek.

“I don’t believe this.” Vergil spoke. “Heidrun? Is that you?”

Dante quickly gets up and places a hand on Vergil’s shoulder.

“Vergil, are you say that that’s-“

_“Nero’s Mother.”_


	5. Old Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback chapter, of when Vergil was leaving Fortuna and met Heidrun. (The Woman in Red).

“Why are you following me?”

“Why not?”

“I’m a being not to be reckoned with.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

The cloaked man stops his tracks and swiftly lunges at her resulting in having a sword dangerously close to her neck.

“What’s with this woman?” Vergil thought. “She’s not afraid, she’s not intimidated by having a sword by her neck..”

“…I don’t have time for this.” Vergil stated, as he places his sword back into his sheath.

He continues to walk away, but the woman in red was persistent on catching up to him. While Vergil was in Fortuna for a while he kept a journal about this mysterious woman that entered his life. Never had he felt so flustered, or even vulnerable around this woman. He hardly knew her. But it felt like he knew all of his life.

_“Her eyes are emeralds shining in the sun, her hair blacker than the feathers off of a raven, but smooth as silk. She’s quite a wild card, this woman. Stubborn, persistent, a bit of a challenge, and yet she makes me want to hold her and carcass her.”_

“Heidi?” Vergil looks around for her in the flower fields. “Heidrun? Where are you?”

Vergil feels something on top of his head. It was a flower crown made out of sunflowers. He could hear the woman giggling, only causing Vergil to blush a bit. Vergil didn’t exactly understand the meaning of this.

“Heidi, what is this foolishness?” Vergil asked.

“It’s called a flower crown, Vergil.” Heidi said to him.

Heidi smiles and looked at him, “You know, that crown looks cute on you.”

Vergil’s face flushed and he looks away from her. This woman was doing something to him, he felt warm on the inside, the first time in a while. For the first time Vergil felt safe, he felt protected. He felt loved.

_“As stubborn as she is, she’s strong. As annoying people make her out to be, she’s determined. Heidrun really is an interesting woman. She’s creative, I don’t know what I’m feeling right now. Is this what true happiness feels like? Is this my first true love?”_

This was the last journal entry Vergil posted, he stopped for a while and both he and Heidi were ready to take their relationship to the next step. Sex.

This was nerve wrecking, both of them were completely nervous. They’ve never done something like this before. They were both naked on Heidi’s bed, both of them were just staring at their bodies. Vergil had an impressive member down there. Vergil was curious and gently grabbed one of Heidi’s breasts. The left one to be exact. Heidi could not help but let a moan out.

“A-AH!” She moaned then covered her mouth.

She soon grabs Vergil’s cock and starts to stroke at it, a shiver went down Vergil’s spine as he grips the sheets. This felt weird to him, but very pleasurable. About 5 minutes into it Vergil came on top of Heidi’s breasts. He pants. This was liberating, so was this sex? Was there more to it, and he hoped there was.

Heidi gets on top of him, seeing his lover on top was driving him crazy. He has a strong grip on her hips and thrusts himself inside her. Heidi jerks her head back and moans again.

_"Never in my life, have I felt so much pleasure and ecstasy coming in and out of my body. She feels so warm and tight.." _

_"Seeing her underneath me, makes me feel something, something..powerful." _

The older Sparda pumped with all his might. This is a form of pleasure that he’s never felt before. She felt tight, she felt warm. Vergil held onto her hips, he had a tightened grip on them. He slipped out of moan here and there, while his lover was moaning away and giving in to the pleasure.

Several minutes pass by and Vergil felt himself getting closer to a climax, as he felt this time he turns Heidi to a different position to finish her off. Missionary. He wanted to look into her eyes as he finished.

“H-heidi..” He spoke with his shakey breath. “I-I feel myself coming to a climax.”

Heidi looked into his eyes and smiles a bit. She winces as he grips on her arms and clashes his lips into hers. He releases his ecstasy, lets out a groan. They both pant and look at each other.

“I love you.”


End file.
